


Take a Ride With Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Hey Pretty," take two. Sam gets to feel things from the other - errrr - end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Take a Ride With Me   
**Author:** merepersiflage  
**Pairings:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Category:** PWP  
**Word Count:** 1500  
**Summary:** Hey Pretty, take two. Sam gets to feel things from the other—errrr—end.   
**Warnings:** incest, graphic m/m sex, language, sex toy  
**Disclaimer:** You betcha.  
  
For [ ](http://merihn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://merihn.livejournal.com/)**merihn** who could use a distraction.  
  
  
  
“You know Sammy. I really think this is your best side.”  
  
Sam looked back over his shoulder at his brother. He swallowed the _fuck you_ that sprang to his lips, knowing that Dean had a particularly valid comeback at the moment, considering Sam was on the bed on his knees with his ass in the air. He settled for “Go to hell,” the last word getting a little multisyllabic when Dean shoved a third finger inside him. Dean fucked him open, and he just worked himself back onto those fingers.   
  
“Really. It is. Your back, nice muscle cleavage there, dude. Really been working those lats. And then your ass.” Dean ran his hand over a cheek. “Not quite as nice as mine, but still, nice ass.”   
  
“Just fuck me already.”  
  
“See? Always in a hurry. Told ya you needed that cream.”   
  
“We’ll see how long you last.”   
  
“Well, what does it say about this thing?” Dean pulled his fingers out, and Sam groaned. He could hear Dean fumbling with the plastic box. “Approximately twenty minutes of quivering pleasure.” Dean laughed. “Who writes that shit?”  
  
Since thinking of the quivering pleasure had made Sam’s dick leak, he really didn’t care who wrote what. “C’mon.”  
  
“Damn, Sam. It’s called foreplay. How the hell did you ever make girls happy?”  
  
“I never had any complaints.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess size can make up for a lot.”  
  
Sam shoved his foot back, but Dean evaded it easily.  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who said ‘I wanna try this. Get up on the bed so I can fuck you ready.’ What kind of foreplay is that?”   
  
“Got you on your knees, didn’t it? So, Sammy. Whatcha wanna bet me I can outlast the battery?” Dean tossed the box over the side of the bed.   
  
“A blowjob.”   
  
“I don’t need a bet to get that, dude.” Dean’s laugh was as cocky as ever. Sam wanted to pull that little tab himself.   
  
“A week’s worth? Any time?”   
  
“Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?”   
  
Sam thought of how those vibrations had felt on his dick, combined with the heat and friction of Dean’s ass around him. “Yeah. And if you lose . . .”  
  
“Not gonna happen.”   
  
Sam ignored him and went right on. “And if you lose, you bottom for the week.”  
  
“You’d miss it.”  
  
“Chicken.”   
  
“I don’t know, Sammy. That’s a lot of blowjobs. Sure your jaw can handle it?”  
  
“I’d be worrying about your ass taking a week’s worth of my dick.”  
  
“Not gonna matter. So that’s the wager?”  
  
Sam licked his lips. He’d lost every single stamina bet they’d ever had. But this time he had little help. He wasn’t going down this time. “Yes.” Besides, he grinned into the pillow, Dean had to outlast the vibrator; Sam didn’t have to outlast anything.   
  
“Okay then. Fucking hell, that’s tight. This’ll be a piece of cake.”  
  
He heard the tiny buzzing sound as Dean pulled the tab and then he felt it, right there, like a good rimming, like when Dean hummed against him, his tongue flicking fast.   
  
Pleasure sharpened into pain as Dean pushed forward.   
  
“What happened to foreplay?”   
  
“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make it good for you.” Dean laughed and pushed in.   
  
Sam held his breath. It was the wrong angle, wrong . . . Dean eased back out and shoved forward again and now he could feel it. That tingling, echoing right through him. His body relaxed, and Dean slid all the way in.   
  
“Goddamn.” Dean sounded surprised.   
  
Sam was a little surprised himself. He couldn’t believe the way sensation was magnified by that tiny buzz. And when Dean sank all the way down and the little cylinder was right against his rim he felt like he was going to come from that alone. Dean moved in short quick strokes, his breathy grunts still full of surprise.  
  
“Holy shit.” Dean said, leaning his weight against him as he let the little ring move them both.   
  
“Giving up?”  
  
“No way.”   
  
Sam tightened his muscles against Dean’s next thrust. Dean made a sound that might have been a word, but was too wrapped in a moan to be sure.   
  
“How about now?”  
  
“I’m . . .” another squeeze, another grunt “. . . you hidin’ a fist in there, Sammy?” A couple of hard pants and then Dean said clearly. “I’m good. You?”  
  
“Hmmm.”   
  
Dean wasn’t moving now, but that didn’t make it any less interesting. He really couldn’t decide if that humming felt better in him or on him.   
  
Not moving wasn’t going to get Dean closer to losing it. He faked a yawn. “I’m getting kinda bored. You gonna move or what?”  
  
“Oh dude.” Dean’s hands gripped his hips and he pulled all the way out and slammed in so deep and hard Sam could feel it in his throat. Dean snapped into him again, and Sam bit his lip as his fists twisted in the sheets.   
  
“Still bored?” Dean hammered into him, and Sam wondered what happened with the bet if Dean broke the vibrator, or him.   
  
But his brother’s breaths were no longer even and Sam felt like he really might win for once. Dean slowed and started a swivel that kept that little thing buzzing right on him, while his cock rubbed again and again over his prostate and he arched his back to keep his dick off the sheets and right then the bet didn’t matter. He didn’t want to come now. He wanted to keep that perfect hum on him inside him, keep that pressure that felt like it was a breath away from a spine tearing orgasm.   
  
He could feel the sweat slide between them as Dean’s chest rubbed his back, his hands forcing Sam’s hips to keep his side to side rhythm. Dean’s breath moved the wet curls on the back of his neck, as his hips worked harder. And then he stopped. Fucking stopped. Stopped everything and pulled out.   
  
Sam started to turn and Dean shoved him so he ended up on his back.   
  
“That’s cheating.”  
  
“There wasn’t anything in the bet about switching positions.” Dean’s eyes were dark, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he moved between Sam’s legs.   
  
He pressed into him again, the initial breach still sharp, the shock of the vibrations rolling down until his body opened and Dean went deep. Dean lifted one leg over his shoulder and the angle put that little cylinder right under Sam’s balls.   
  
“Holy shit.”   
  
Dean’s smiled and his tongue flicked over his lips. “Ready to go, Sammy boy?”  
  
“I’m good.” Sam grinned. Dean had already forgotten the terms of the bet.   
  
Still grinning, Sam tilted his hips until Dean groaned. Dean’s arms shook for a second and before he recovered with a pained smile.   
  
“Gonna take more than that.” His eyes lowered to Sam’s dick. “But you look really close.”  
  
“I’m good.” As long as Dean kept thinking he only had to outlast Sam, he was going to win.   
  
Sweat was pooling on them now, and every time Dean’s arms started to shake and his rhythm faltered Sam was sure it was over. The buzzing kept everything blurry with pleasure, leaving him boneless and open to the heat pouring through him as every one of Dean’s thrusts pushed them closer to the edge.   
  
“Come on, Sammy, give in.” Dean shook the sweat out of his eyes.   
  
Sam tightened his jaw and his ass, and Dean’s head dropped back on his neck.  
  
“Fuck this.” Dean lowered himself until Sam’s dick was trapped between their bodies and fucked him hard and fast, twisting his hips until Sam’s fingers ripped into his shoulders because that was absolutely fucking it. Pressure, heat, friction, and that perfect spine melting hum and he lost it. He almost bit through his lip as he shuddered and shot sticky heat onto his belly.   
  
“Jesus.” Dean made the same sound he made when his shoulder had to get popped back in and pulled out long enough to snap the ring free. “Finally.”  
  
One breath and he was back in Sam’s still jerking body, slamming them forward with a few deep thrusts before he buckled against him, mouth soft and wet on his shoulder, pumping long and hot inside.   
  
When Dean stopped drooling on his shoulder and lifted his head, Sam reached down to cup his ass, the curve fitting perfectly in his palm. “I’m going to have so much fun with this.”   
  
“Huh?” Dean pushed back, separating them so abruptly Sam winced.   
  
“I won.” He patted the side of the bed, grabbed the still buzzing plastic and held it up.   
  
“But . . . you came first.”  
  
Sam held out the ring. “Fuck yourself stupid there, Dean? You bet me you could outlast the batteries.”  
  
Dean’s gaze flicked wildly onto the clock on the nightstand. “But . . . twenty minutes. That was over twenty—“  
  
The humming slowed and faded as they both looked back at Sam’s palm.   
  
Dean picked up the box and threw it against the wall. “Lying bastards.”  
  
Sam smiled and threw the ring after it. He handed his brother the slippery tube of KY. “Might want to keep this close. You’re gonna need it.”  
 


End file.
